Mysterious Secrets
by percyjackson2HarryPotter
Summary: Set after Her True Lover. After Atlanta's near death experience in Brazil, she is pushed on a journey to discover the truth about her twin sister. While Pan still has feelings for Atlanta, Atlanta does not feel the same way...or does she? Relationships will be tested, and hearts will be broken, in this second installment of the AtlantaxArchiexPan fanfic. Alert: Character death
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, listen I'm soooo sorry that i haven't done this in so long - and YES I AM ALIVE**_

_**I've just had too many things go on in my life in the past two years and it was hard to post things. I've finally started this new one.**_

_**I hope you like it (please no hate on this chapter - it kind of needs to boring in order for the story to move on)**_

_**THANKS! **_

_**percyjackson 2harrypotter**_

**Chapter 1: A Sweet Thing**

"Hades, she's going to die if I don't save her! Please, just this once!" Arabella yelled

"You should not mess with the balance of things Arabella. The dead are meant to stay dead" Hades replied solemnly.

"If you won't save her, then I will" the girl said

"NO!" yelled Hades, as the girl crossed through a portal to the living world.

"She will become corrupted, my gods" murmured Hades "Zeus, Poseidon, my brothers, pray for her..." But suddenly time stopped as Arabella made her way to give Atlanta her life force back...

* * *

"Wait...what?" Archie explained as he backed away from Atlanta's fiery kiss. Atlanta cupped his face with her hands.

"My sister saved me!" she exclaimed quietly

"But you don't have a sister..." Archie said looking inquisitive at his girl

"I don't know either, Arch, it sounds crazy, I know" Atlanta said happily "I was shocked in the moment at first too, but now, somehow...something just...lifted in me!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Archie asked, looking at Atlanta's arm. The girl only smiled and led him back to the Great Hall Ballroom. Everyone was dancing, and once in a while, Atlanta got a peek at Pan. She felt pity for him. She really did. But she guessed that she didn't love him like _that_ anymore. She knew that Arch was the one for her. She just knew...

All in the whir of a great dance, champagne was poured, Dionysus even appeared and gave everyone a glass of wine, or maybe two, or three. A celebratory moment caressed everyone and soon, kind of tipsy, the heroes made it to Brownstone - what their dorm became newly dubbed.

Early the next morning, as Archie stirred in his bed, Jay knocked on his door, then opened it. "Hey, Athena's got breakfast ready" Jay was about to leave but then he added "You better get down there before Atlanta leaves"

That woke Archie up! He nearly fell out of bed and skipped the stairs all the way to the eat - in kitchen. Surely, Athena was making many scrambled and sunny side up eggs with multi grain toast and orange juice. Neil was looking in a mirror while getting a piece of egg stuck in his mouth with a fork, while eating toast with strawberry jam. Herry and Odie quietly ate their breakfast while doing the daily New Olympia Sun Sudoku puzzle. Jay got more plates out of the cupboard and set them out for himself and Archie. Then Archie's eyes rested on Atlanta and Theresa, who were sitting on the living room couches, talking avidly. As Archie approached, the girls broke apart.

"Atlanta has something important to say" she said. When Atlanta touched her gloved hand, Archie held his breath. Then when Neil looked at her weird she said "It's my new fashion trend, okay?"

"It's not a nice one obviously" Neil replied and went back to being narcissistic.

"What do you have to say Atlanta?" Athena asked curiously, putting an egg on Jay's plate

"I'm going back to Canada to see my parents" Atlanta announced

"Why?" Archie asked

Theresa nodded at Atlanta to continue "Because...in...recent events with Cronus, as well as a pretty big life or death situation, I was visited by a spirit" Now she got everyone's attention "But it wasn't just any spirit. Apparently, I have a dead twin sister"

"And we're going to go to Alberta to figure out more about her" Theresa continued

"Why do you get to go?" Archie asked

"Because" Atlanta stepped in "Theresa has a sixth sense. If anything, maybe Arabella will try to connect with her to tell her something. She did that to me before"

There was silence in the room. "You should at least go with back-up Theresa" Odie said

"I agree!" Jay stated as he stood up

"Hey...don't worry about us" Theresa said glancing at Atlanta "It's just a small inquiry. Besides, us girls need a little time away from you boys" she smiled at Jay and took his hands in her own and intertwined them.

"But what if Cronus attacks?" Herry inquired

"Then we'll come right back through Hermes' portal" Atlanta said

"I don't know...I don't like this" said Athena "If you wanted to speak to the deceased Atlanta, why don't you go to the Underworld yourself?"

"Because...Persephone is there now. She's the only link we have that will grant us access to the Underworld without dying. And the Seasons are already tired. They need a power reboot. So they can't do anything" Theresa said

"Thus the trip to Canada" Atlanta said raising her two thumbs in a thumbs-up

"Don forget to - "

"I will Jay" Theresa replied and gave him a peck on the lips and went to her room to get a couple of things.

Archie turned to Atlanta, saying "Atlanta, if you need anything, anything, I will -

"I know Arch" she said and gave him a big hug and a cute kiss on the cheek before going after Theresa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: History**

Atlanta and Theresa made their way through the portal and landed...in the middle of nowhere. They were in the middle of a prairie land, lush green space bordering a great boreal forest. In the distance, the outline of a small town could be seen. It looked cute, Theresa though, much different from what I grew up with.

"Welcome to High Park, Alberta, Canada, Theresa" Atlanta stated

"Its...cute, really" Theresa said, putting her shoulder on Atlanta. Suddenly, she felt a shiver go down her spine.

Time slowed down. She knew what was happening, she was having a vision. Theresa's mind streamlined into a scene. A red caravan was driving on a two lane road in the middle of a forest...? In the car were a mom, a dad, and two babies. Theresa couldn't recognize who anybody was, just that the car was speeding when it shouldn't have. All of a sudden, an oncoming truck hit the caravan, and sent it sprawling backwards, wrecking it completely. The mother and father were left unconscious, she thought, while the babies did not make a sound. In no time at all, the truck driver who hit them call 911. Soon, the ambulances and police forces arrived and whisked away the victim family. Theresa's mind jumped into one of the ambulances. She faintly heard the paramedics speaking.

"Had this one not pushed the other one out-of-the-way, we'd have two dead babies here, guys...But, unfortunately this one's gone...no...no...no..." The paramedic kept getting quieter and quieter, until no sound came out of his mouth at all. One baby saved the other. But what did that have to do with Atlanta?

"Theresa, are you more interested in the way a leaf falls off a tree?" Atlanta asked, waving her hands over Theresa's visage.

"Um...yeah...sure, I was just daydreaming...zoned out..." Theresa shook her head. She began to feel more uneasy by the minute. And the girls began walking toward High Park. It was a long walk, and the girls didn't have all day.

* * *

Persephone was making her way to the Underworld, to see her hubby, the adorable gorgeous Hades. She remembered once upon a time when she hated him, because he kidnapped her from her mother Demeter. But she grew to love him and Demeter was okay with it too now.

Yet, as Persephone passed the threshold to reach Hades' palace, she felt like she was walking in slow motion. Her movements slowed first, then the movement of her eyes, then all of her senses phased out, and before Persephone could realise what was happening, her thoughts froze and she became frozen in time.

However, the entire Underworld was like this. Deep inside Hades' Palace, The God of the Underworld lay frozen in thought. Souls in Elysium Gardens did not move. Even Cerberus, the guard dog of the Doors of the Underworld, was immobile for the first time in his life.

Who was causing such trouble? What was going on? Something sinister for sure...

* * *

Theresa and Atlanta had walked for a good twenty minutes before reaching the town square. It seemed as if Atlanta was ducking people though, Theresa though strangely.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Atlanta nodded curtly. Suddenly, it seemed as if Atlanta saw someone she knew, so the girls ducked into the first shop they saw.

So apparently, it wasn't a shop, but a restaurant bar. Full of teenage kids. Lunch rush, right, Theresa smiled sourly. She just hoped the guys weren't as immature as the New Olympus kids. Theresa, wearing her navy blazer, white blouse, black pants and little booties, was being looked at by a drunk looking teen. Theresa used her telekinesis skills to flip his chair over. Bursts of laughter erupted as Atlanta led Theresa to the back of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Theresa asked

"Through a shortcut...I couldn't risk Mrs. Abbott seeing me. She's a creepy old woman, who's the owner of at least a million cats and who's the gossip of the town...If anyone knew I was back..."

"What? What would have happened?"

"Let's just say that not many people were very nice to me while I lived here. I was the common outsider. Not as fancy as everyone else, just...casual. People criticised me for my piercings, my hair...just..." Atlanta trailed off

"Hey...I get it...and hey, why don't we have a little fun with it?" she suggested

"How?" Atlanta asked

Theresa only motioned for Atlanta to follow her back to the main dining room and used her telekinesis to make all the kids do weird, incredibly funny, and humiliating things. Both girls laughed as all the other kids tried to figure out what was going on. They soon left through the back door of the High Park Restaurant and Grill and made their way past an alley and up a quiet street. It led to the mountainous home district.

"We're almost there" Atlanta announced. Theresa was tired, Atlanta knew. So she grabbed her friend and _ran_. Soon they reached the beginning of a broken asphalt road. Atlanta had a bit of asphalt dust on her white tank and jeans, so she wiped them off, just as Theresa began to gawk at something down the road.

* * *

Jay had some free time on his hand, so he decided to go to the school and read some books from Chiron's library. As he entered the janitor's closet, Zeus came up behind him.

"Oh! Hi, Zeus!" he said, surprised

"Hello Jay, have you seen Persephone?" he asked

"She's in the Underworld" Jay said. When Zeus' blank stare returned her, he added "Isn't she?"

"Well, she's been there for an awfully long time, and the rest of us Gods are beginning to worry" Zeus said. As Jay was about to reply with a helping hand, Miss Hera appeared through the watery blue wall separating the closet from the Sanctuary

"Jay, Zeus...it's good that you are here...We need to talk" The goddess said

"What's wrong Hera?" Jay asked

"Something is terribly wrong in the Underworld" she replied. Jay and Zeus exchanged a glance and followed Hera.

Instead of turning into Hera's warm study, the duo of guys entered Persephone's retreat. It was empty and cold - and the Season on the wall were weeping. When they saw Zeus, they cried even more. Autumn was crying on Spring's shoulder, who was being supported by Miss Winter. Summer, however, was immobile, not moving.

"What happened, Winter?" Zeus asked

When Winter didn't answer, Autumn took the reins "Summer wanted to look into the Underworld to see where Miss Persephone was...But when she looked, she...she...she froze" said the Season.

"Something's going on in Lord Hades' realm, that's for sure" Winter finally whimpered. In the meantime, Hera was pacing the room. Then Winter spoke again "If anything, your highness, I could go to the Underworld...I am not affected by any freezing of any kind" she said

Zeus was looking at Hera. They just didn't know what to do for once, Jay thought. Were' doomed...

Then Winter looked back into the Underworld's cave passage. When she turned back, she was fine...or she seemed to be. She looked horrified.

"It's not possible...it can't be" she moaned and then, instantaneously - she was petrified, frozen in place.

"Winter? Winter!" yelled Miss Spring. She looked at the Lord of the skies for help

"Zeus! You have to do something!" she was sobbing as Autumn was holding on to her.

"Block off all access to the Underworld Hera, immediately!" Zeus bellowed. Hera obeyed. She called on Hermes, Artemis and Hercules to call in reinforcements and close all available entrances to the Underworld.

"If this force if strong enough to freeze two seasons completely...then we are in for something big, something dark...something evil" she said

"Do you think it's Cronus?" Jay asked

"No - something like this would only happen if a crime greater than death was to occur. We need somebody to look at this from an inside source" she said. Jay was silent

"Theresa is the only one who can help us - she's the only one who can see into the future. She may be able to see what's going on in the Underworld" Jay pursed his lips. The waiting game was beginning as he stared at sobbing Autumn and Spring, as well as Miss Winter and Summer.

Another great battle was going to go down soon, Jay felt, as he stared from the cloudy day outside to the solemn scene of seasons before him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Ugly Truth**

"It's beautiful" Theresa said quietly as she stared at Atlanta's childhood home. Imagine a wide two lane road passing through a forest. Now imagine the end of the road, where a gorgeous house lies. It looks like a huge wooden cabin, yet more wonderful, clean, and more modern than anyone could have imagined. Its giant triangular shape made way for one whole enormous window. There were a couple of old canoes in the gravel driveway and one old '02 red Nissan. The door to the house was at the left, hidden by the giant fountain encircling the driveway.

Atlanta took the lead, excited. She had not been home since...well, since this whole Cronus business started. When she got to the front door and was about to take the knocker, she stopped, hesitated.

"Is everything okay, Atlanta?" Theresa asked curious. She was still on edge because of her vision, but she decided to let it go for the moment. Theresa smiled at her best friend and together they knocked on the big wooden door.

There seemed to be a commotion inside, for shuffling could be heard. Finally, the door opened up to a slim middle-aged woman with short dark brown curly hair. She was wearing an apron over her Dynamite sweater and pants and Gucci shoes. At first, her eyes looked nervous when they first laid eyes on Theresa and Atlanta. Then of pure excitement and sheer joy.

"Atlanta?" she asked

"Hi mom" Atlanta replied

* * *

Jay ran all the way back to the Brownstone dorms. Inside he found everyone just loafing on the couches.

"Where's Athena?" he asked out in general. Everyone answered with a shrug of shoulder. But then Jay got panicked, something he didn't do often. "Guys, this is important!" he yelled

"She went out for some groceries" Odie said, pointing at Herry eating some oat cereals in the kitchen simultaneously.

"What's wrong now Jay...?" Neil said uninterested, checking his nails out on the living room couch, while Odie was programming something new into the PMRs

"Something really bad is happening in the Underworld..." Jay began as Archie came downstairs from his room to listen to him

* * *

When Archie had been in his room earlier that day, he didn't know how it would turn out. Seems like nothing is normal anymore, Archie thought, as Pan the Forest God materialized in hologram form in his bedroom.

"Hello, Archie" the God said

"Pan! What are you doing here?" Archie asked in return

"I need to tell you something..." Pan began. Archie waited for what came next. He thought he knew exactly what was going to happen. He was going to profess his love for Atlanta...once again.

"No you don't need to tell me something" Archie said, anger swelling up in his heart "Atlanta loves me, she chose me, we are together. End of story"

Pan seemed hurt "No, Archie, she not only loves you, but she loves me too. And I would do anything for her"

"Why are you here again?" Archie asked sarcastically

"Just know that Atlanta and I have a connection. We are connected through our love for Nature. I just found out that I can communicate with her through Nature! Archie...Archie, wait...I-I just saw her...Archie! Atlanta's -"

Archie didn't let Pan finish his sentence. He shut the lights off in his room and proceeded downstairs to the living room, where Jay was about to give a big speech

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Atlanta's mother

"I'm just here for courteous visit?" Atlanta replied uncertainly, looking into her house "Are you...expecting anyone?" she asked her mother

"We were...but I guess he isn't coming since he is late" Atlanta's mother pointed to her watch, then came to rest her eyes upon Theresa

"Hi, I'm Theresa, Mrs..." Theresa started

"Berriman" the woman replied. Then an older male voice sounded from inside the house, asking where Mrs. Berriman was. She replied with a "I'm coming!", looked at her daughter and Theresa, and finally let them into the house.

"Mom, come on, dinner is almost ready..." said a teenage guy's voice from the kitchen. When he got to where the trio was, in the living room, he stopped. Austin Berriman was Atlanta's little brother. His brown, "mohawk" hair with little red tips suggested that he might be taking after Atlanta's sense of style

"Atlanta..." Austin said, coming to hug his sister.

"Austin!" she ran to hug her brother. After Austin had seen the red giant that had attacked her two years ago, the day she got to New Olympia, Hermes went to Atlanta's home and wiped his memories of that day. It was sad, Atlanta thought, but safer that way.

"What are you doing here?" said an Austin look-alike said as he appeared from the kitchen as well. It was Atlanta's second brother. Denver Berriman was, in fact, Austin's twin. They had both been with Atlanta on the day that changed everything. Denver, Atlanta thought was being modeled much in the same way as his twin: "Mohawk" brown hair, yet with purple tips and not red. That made Atlanta ache about seeing Archie again.

"Where's Dad?" Atlanta asked to no one in particular

"I'm right here" Atlanta's father said as he came up the stairs from the basement "Why are you here Atlanta?" he asked nicely and curiously. All of a sudden, this was turning into a jumble of emotions with a family reunion smack in the middle. Theresa's getting overwhelmed with this, Atlanta thought.

"Atlanta needs to talk to you, in private" Theresa said quietly after a long sigh, eyeing Austin and Denver. The twin brothers seemed angry that they were once again not being included in family affairs. Soon they left for their respective bedrooms.

Atlanta's parents settled into the living room. They were nervous as they held their hands and sat opposite to the girls. "I want to get right to it" Atlanta announced "Who is Arabella, really"

Mother and father looked at each other. Atlanta's mother was about to cry "She was your -

"Twin sister, I know" Atlanta finished

"How did you find out about her?" Atlanta's father asked cautiously.

"While you guys were living your perfect life up here without me, I was having a near-death experience. Arabella visited me, saved me, and brought me back to life"

"We want to know about her, what happened, who she was...everything" Theresa added. Atlanta's parents looked at each other. And then, taking a deep breath they told Arabella's story. And the exact story of the vision that Theresa had experienced earlier.

"That was my vision" Theresa whispered. Her best friend looked at her sadly, then at her parents

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Atlanta said

"We just...wanted to forget the tragedy...but it didn't mean that we wanted to forget her" the mother said pointing at a picture of Atlanta atop the fireplace mantelpiece. Atlanta immediately stood up and went to it. Theresa stood up as well. That picture...

"That isn't me, is it?" Atlanta asked, looking at her beloved parents. Her parents looked down. Atlanta was pretty close to being heartbroken. Someone she knew, someone she was close to, had actually died. The feeling was beginning to sink in.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad. Thanks for not telling me about it when you should have done so" Atlanta said. Theresa went to go comfort her crying best friend. Mourning for someone who you just knew had passed away nearly sixteen years ago was definitely hard.

Suddenly, a chill passed through the room. Theresa felt it, and Atlanta felt it. Something was surely wrong.

"And thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Berriman, for letting me kill two birds with one stone"

Theresa and Atlanta looked up simultaneously and with disgust and in unison said "Cronus". Sure enough, the evil Titan Lord of Time and Space stood before them, next to Atlanta's parents. Atlanta felt betrayed. _ How could they?!_, she thought. But there was no time to think. As a breeze passed through the tree outside, Atlanta and Theresa took out their weapons and took a strike at their mortal enemy.

They fought him for a long time. Then Cronus summoned two hell-hound that attacked the girls. Austin and Denver, hearing way too much noise for comfort got downstairs and saw destruction. As Atlanta saw her brothers step into the path of danger, a hell-hound took no offense in running their claws across the left side of her face. The pain was so abrupt that Atlanta's glove fell off her prosthetic hand.

"Dude, our older sister's a cyborg" Austin announced as a couch flew over him and his brother.

"Get out of here!" Theresa yelled at them. They didn't move as Cronus summoned his scythe and began combating his opponents. Theresa used her nun-chucks in vain. She was thrown across the room, onto Mr. and Mrs. Berriman. As she touched them she saw another vision.

Atlanta's parents had met with Cronus before. He had brainwashed them into letting him over for a "nice chat" while they discussed ways to get Atlanta here...and eventually killed. He didn't appreciate his defeat in Brazil, and wanted revenge. First her...then Pan, Archie, Jay, Theresa and the other...

"You sold your daughter to Cronus?" Theresa bellowed, heartbroken, addressing the mother and father.

"What is going on?" yelled Denver, cowering with Austin, from underneath the dining room table

"I've got you now Atlanta!" Cronus yelled as he was about to throw a ball of fire at her. Theresa jumped in the way. But just as she was about to save her best friend's life, something amazing happened.

Atlanta was thinking of how Arabella might, just might, come save her again in this life-death situation when...she actually did.

A bright light protruded out of nowhere, and soon, Theresa, and Atlanta were back at the Brownstone dorms with Jay, Archie, Herry, Neil, and Odie. But they weren't alone. Someone else, someone familiar was with them, and this person was about to rock the heroes' world into the unknown certainty of the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bold Sister Act**

Atlanta got up from her Spider-Man position on the ground. Jay and the others were looking at her. They saw her arm in horror. No, they shouldn't have known like this. Atlanta was horrified. But then, the team looked ahead of them, and Atlanta did too. She turned around and pursed her lips, for her mirror image was not her mirror image at all.

"Arabella?" Atlanta asked

"Hello Atlanta" the girl responded quickly back

"But I thought you were..." Atlanta couldn't bear to say the word.

"Dead? yeah, I know...that's another thing to explain" the girl named Arabella said as everyone else was still immobile, as though she may be a deadly threat. Howe did she even get in her without being shredded to pieces, Atlanta thought. It was a question that would be answered soon enough.

"When I saved you in Brazil earlier, I got locked out of the Underworld, I don't know how...So I was left in between the world of life and the world of death. When you thought of me back in Alberta, your call was so strong that it brought me here..." Her stare was piercing, yet Arabella looked scared and excited for this moment at the same time.

"For how long?" Atlanta asked, scared. The twin shook her head, she didn't know the answer to it. Atlanta kept replaying the scenes of High Park back in her head. Her parents betraying her, everything. Why would they do that? Oh yeah, right, they didn't really know who Cronus was...or did they already? Cronus would so pay for this!

"We need to go to Hera - now" Jay said abruptly

"Hey! I'm not done my story" Arabella said in a whiny voice. Archie rolled his eyes. That is so like my Atlanta, he thought. Jay, slightly annoyed, motioned for her to continue with her parable. Everyone looked at her expectantly

"In the tragedy that technically killed me fifteen years ago, I wasn't the twin who was supposed to die. I saved you Atlanta, Hades has told me that much. And then, I discovered something else while in the Underworld. While in Elysium Fields, I came a tree of knowledge, wondering about my life after death. Instead, the tree gave me a shocking answer that I've tried to understand for the longest of time. Apparently, I was supposed to be the one part of the seven prophesised to kill Cronus"

Shock coursed through the room. "What?" Herry said, in disbelief. "How is that possible? Atlanta is descendant of Artemis and Atalanta, the greatest heroes and goddess of Greece to ever walk the planet! She has super speed!"

"So do I" Arabella said and in a 1/100th of a second - way, way faster than Atlanta - she was next to Herry, who out of surprise, fell over Neil, who almost screamed because of a dust mite that accumulated on his pristine mirror. "wow" said Herry, shocker. Arabella made her way back to her sister's side. _There's almost no difference between them_, Archie thought, _except that weird tattoo of a skull on Arabella's neck_.

"The tree told me that because Atlanta survived the accident, she temporarily got my powers...And now that I'm here..." she was not able to finish her sentence

Atlanta looked at everyone in slight despair. She forcibly tried to run to Archie, to hug him tight in his arms, but...she couldn't. Her feet did not want to move fast enough. "What is this...? I - I can't run!"she exclaimed putting her hands to her head.

"Yeah, Atlanta...that's another thing you need to explain...what is that?" Neil asked, pointing to her prosthetic.

"It happened in Brazil...I got bitten by a snake, and then...if Pan didn't do what he did. I wouldn't be alive now. But right now guys, we have bigger fish to fry..." she said looking over at her twin. She walked over to the group for the first time.

"Okay guys, we're done all the stories... now we have to see Miss Hera" Jay said, headed for the door.

"Allow me" Arabella said "I can take you anywhere that you want. Just touch my hand and we're there. Trust me. It's a little trick I picked up in Elysium" she said. Her talk was piercing. Curt. Persuasive. Six heroes did as she asked. Atlanta went last, slapping her hand atop Arabella's gently. She closed her eyes, expecting a whirlwind of a journey to the janitor's closet.

* * *

When Atlanta opened her eyes again, she found herself in Zeus' room. Hera was there talking to Zeus. When her eyes rested on Atlanta, her arm, and then on Arabella, her eyes widened a great deal. Even Zeus seemed to be in disbelief

"What is this?" Zeus asked

"Ask her" Atlanta said pointing to her sister. She thought that this would be a blessing, having a sister. But it turned out...not the way she planned it. Arabella stepped forward and told the King and Queen of the Gods of Olympus everything that had happened in the dorm to this point.

After a long talk with the gods, it was as if, in an indirect way, Atlanta was told that she was no longer prophesised to be a part of the team. The gods saw Arabella as the reason Cronus had not been destroyed yet.

"Let her at least continue to be with us, help us, please" Theresa had said "Let her fight in the battles, but when the real-time comes..."

"Yes, of course" Hera had said immediately. Then the heroes decided to return to Brownstone

* * *

When they got back to the dorms, Athena was cooking dinner, so the heroes had some extra time to just...chill. Arabella was given a spare room and the guys were playing video games in the family room in the basement. The girls were setting the table. Yet every time Atlanta looked at Arabella's gorgeous face and at her mangled prosthetic, she winced and cried on the inside.

"I'll be right back" she said and went out through the front door.

As Atlanta closed the front door behind her, she sat quietly on the front steps of the Brownstone and almost wept. _What the heck is happening to my life? Why is this happening?! ARRRRRRR!_

"Atlanta, please don't be sad" said a familiar warm voice behind her. He was wearing a Che Guevara T-Shirt with tattered jeans and multicoloured converse. It was so like him.

"Pan! What are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief. She went up and hugged him with joy.

"I came as soon as I heard that you were in trouble!" he said, with angst.

"How did you know I was in trouble? And...when and where was this?" Atlanta asked curiously, with a slight smile. Pan, it seemed had just made her day

"When I got back home earlier the other day, I realized that when the wind blew, I could see, contact and hear people I knew around me. In no time, I felt like the trees transported me to Alberta, where you and Theresa were, and I saw a horrible thing occurring...!"

Atlanta gasped and made sure that he saw what she experienced in Alberta. In a mere moment, talk shifted to Arabella, and the acknowledgement of her presence...And then " I told Archie about it via hologram in his room way before, but it seems that he ignored me...since he wasn't the one who saved you..." The God of the Forest said, clearly sad that he was always being forgotten and unloved

"Hey" Atlanta said, lifting Pan's chin up "Don't worry about Archie...I'll deal with him" she said, smiling genuinely now. Atlanta and Pan had been through so much in Brazil. Pan then took Atlanta's prosthetic and squeezed it tight. She felt a bit of pressure on it, even some crazy bit of feeling on it. It was actually amazing!

"Well, now that I know you are safe, I'd better be going" he said and started to walk away

"Pan, wait!" The god turned to face the human "You know, you're always welcome here...you can come in and have dinner if you want. Stay with us for a while" Pan smiled and came back to Atlanta

"No, I had better go. My forest needs me. And I need my forest. You'll be fine without me now...you have wonderful friends and family here"

Atlanta considered this. And then she felt a horrible distance put between her and Pan "Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye to me, forever?" she asked, not wanting to hear the answer. Pan was shifting uncomfortable in his place. _Gods, I just have to say it! _he thought to himself, and then he brought himself up all the way to Atlanta. he squeezed both her hands and looked into her eyes

"I need to leave...you know that I don't fit in with you guys...And besides, I'm not leaving you forever before I do this one last thing, Atlanta Berriman" Pan said

"What are you..." Atlanta began. Then Pan took Atlanta by the arms and pulled her into him for a fiery kiss full on the lips.

At first Atlanta tried to resist the tug felt on her smooth lips. The she tried to resist more. But the God of the Forest never let her go. But as Pan became more fierce, the more Atlanta also felt desperate for some love now. So she gave in to Pan for a bit. She let herself go of her problems and kissed him back. Only for a bit. She just wanted him to stop...And Atlanta felt like the only way that that would happen is if she gave into him. And just as Atlanta pulled away to tell Pan it wasn't right, Archie stepped through the front door telling Atlanta that dinner was ready...But then he was seeing Atlanta and Pan's hands intertwined.

"Atlanta? Pan? What's going on?"


End file.
